


All Thanks To You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, LGBT parents, Surrogacy, surrogate parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

As Spencer came out of the shower in a towel, Junior ran down the stairs and Elia ran after him, Y/N wondered how she had gotten so lucky. Life was crazy. There was never a dull moment - not with an 11-year-old boy and a 4-year-old girl. She was luckier than most. Their family was perfect as it was. She didn’t want anymore children and neither did Spencer - they were happy, but she knew she could still carry a healthy pregnancy, and had wondered for months now whether or not she should serve as a surrogate. 

Originally, she kept the thought to herself. It was probably just hormones and that ever-present ticking clock feeling, but she couldn’t get the thought out of her head. After dropping the kids off at school and heading off to work, she decided to bring it up with him. “Hey Spence, I have a weird question for you.”

“Maybe I’ll have a weird answer,” he said. His dad humor had been through the roof ever since they’d had Junior. 

“Well, we have such a happy family and we’re so lucky, and I keep thinking about people who aren’t so lucky,” she started. “People who wanted to have their own children but can’t for whatever reason.” She hesitated, as if she wasn’t sure what he was going to think and maybe wouldn’t bring it up, but the thought had been nagging at her for a while. “How would you feel if I served as a surrogate for someone?”

Pulling to the side of the road, Spencer smiled, a surprised smile, but a smile nonetheless. “Why are you asking me? If it’s something you want to do, I think you should do it.”

“It’s not just me anymore,” she said, poking at her stomach. “You watched Junior and Elia growing in there. You became attached to them before they were born almost as much as I did. If you think it would be too hard to watch me all pregnant again and then have to give up the baby, I wouldn’t want to do it to you. I know it would probably be one of the hardest things I’ve ever done, but I think I’d like to.”

As he leaned across the middle of the car, she craned her head toward his, pressing a light kiss to his lips. “It would be difficult, but I also think that being a surrogate is one of the most selfless things you could do, so if you want to do it, I’m with you.”

“I’m gonna think about it a little while longer, make sure I can do it,” she replied. “But I really like the idea of helping someone else get the family we’ve been lucky enough to have.”

—–

After another couple of weeks, she’d decided to do it. She wanted to help someone who needed it, help them have the child they couldn’t have themselves. She discussed it with the kids, told them exactly what would happen if she were accepted as a surrogate. They’d watch her grow and then the birth parents would take the baby home. Both Junior and Elia asked if they would be able to visit the baby, so she told them the truth. Maybe yes, maybe no. It depended on the birth parents, but of course that would be ideal for their whole family. 

From the beginning, Spencer was behind her. He was amazed at his wife’s selflessness. It would be hard to watch her pregnant again and not be able to keep the baby, but another family would have an incredible amount of joy brought into their lives. She ensured he was okay with everything before filling out the form for the agency she chose. 

There were a few stipulations, including living area, reliance on government assistance, BMI and age, but she fit them all, so she assumed she would be accepted as a candidate - and then she was. “Oh my god,” she said as she got off the phone. “Spence, I’ve been accepted.”

“What do you do now?” he asked excitedly. “Do you choose the parents or do they choose you?”

“They express an interest in me and then I can accept or not,” she said. “So they said they’re going to put a profile of me on their website and if someone needs me, they’ll match us, we’ll meet via Skype first and if we click, then we sign all kinds of paperwork and get the whole process started. I’m really excited.” She started clapping in the middle of the kitchen as Junior and Elia came in. 

“You gonna be a suwwogate, mommy?” Elia asked.

Y/N laughed at her daughter’s attempt at the word as she picked her up. “Yes, sweetie. Mommy was accepted, so one of these days I’m gonna help another set of parents have a baby.”

“Good luck, mommy,” she said, patting Y/N’s stomach. 

“I wonder when you’ll get called,” Spencer said aloud. “I get to meet the parents too, right?”

“That’s preferable, yea. Hopefully it’ll be soon.”

—–

Just three weeks later, Y/N had two different sets of parents interested in having her as a surrogate. One of the employees from the agency contacted her and asked if she had any problem carrying for a lesbian or gay couple. She said she would carry for anyone who wanted to care for a baby, it didn’t matter who they were. “Then I’m going to send you their files so you can review them,” she said.

“Fantastic,” she said before picking the kids up from the school. “I’ll go over them with my husband tonight.”

Later that night, Y/N and Spencer sat in bed after putting the kids to bed and went over the files for the two couples. First was Christine and Nathan Roberts. They were in the mid-30s and had been trying to have a baby for nearly ten years, but she’d suffered multiple miscarriages so they decided to turn to surrogacy. The other couple was Lucena Ramirez and her new wife Jennifer Gordon-Ramirez. “I know which one I’m leaning toward,” she said, leaning her head on her husband’s shoulders. “You have a feeling toward either one?”

Reaching over, he pointed at Lucena and Jennifer, which was the couple Y/N was leaning toward as well. “They had a surrogate back out on them once before. Plus, her name is Jennifer, so she reminds me of JJ, which makes me want to help her,” Spencer laughed. 

“Then it’s settled,” she said. “I’m going to call up the agency tomorrow and see if they can match us.”

—–

It was only two days later when the agency matched Y/N and Spencer with Lucena and Jennifer. The four talked for hours - all about why their last surrogate pulled out, their plans for the baby or babies, their hopes that the surrogate mother and her husband would want to keep in contact. “We want our baby or babies to know who helped them into the world, so we’d love it if you wanted to stay in contact,” Lucena said. They only lived about an hour and a half away, so staying in touch would be fairly easy. 

They were a match.

For the next four weeks, Y/N started on medications to increase the probability of one or more embryos taking to the IVF treatments. Before she knew it, she was ready for her first transfer - three embryos.

And then there was a 12 day wait before a pregnancy test.

“Spence, I’m about to look at the test,” she said excitedly, turning the camera toward herself so that Lucena and Jennifer could see too. As she turned toward the bathroom, the expecting couple heard a gasp. “I’m pregnant! You’re having a baby!”

Both women dissolved into sobs and ensured that they could be there every step of the way. People weren’t always so lucky to live so close to their surrogate, but Y/N wanted them to be a part of every step of this process - it was their baby after all. 

—–

The first 12 weeks were always the scariest. It’s when the most can go wrong, but being responsible for someone else’s child when your own body could decide at any point that it didn’t want to cooperate was intensely scary. As Y/N, Spencer, Lucena and Jennifer walked into the OBGYN’s office just two weeks later, the intending parents were joyously nervous. “Well, Lucena and Jennifer,” the doctor said, “I hope you two are ready, because you it looks like you’re having two babies!”

“Oh my god,” Y/N said, now even more scared. Two babies. Two human beings she had to keep safe. “You’re having two babies!”

“You’re having two babies!” Jennifer exclaimed, bending down and kissing her stomach. “Thank you so, so, so much.”

—–

Over the ensuing months, Y/N blew up to a size she never thought possible. They had one scare, she felt a pretty intense pain which she thought could be a miscarriage, but thankfully it wasn’t. Her OBGYN said it was most likely a badly pulled muscle in her stomach. It was also the middle of the night, so she and Spencer didn’t called Lucena and Jennifer until the next morning, when they knew everything was okay.

Other than that, everything was going smoothly. Although as the months passed, Y/N truly realized how hard it was going to be to give these babies away. Whether or not they were biologically her own, they were a part of her and she wouldn’t be able to take them home. “You okay?” Spencer asked, watching as Y/N wiped a tear from her eye. She was nearly 4 ½ months along now.

“Yea,” she said, rubbing her stomach. “I’m just starting to realize how hard this is going to be.” She choked out the end of her sentence, a wave of sobs rolling through her. 

Spencer pulled her into his embrace, rocking back and forth as he did his best to comfort her. It was hard for him too, but he couldn’t imagine feeling them in there every day, knowing that in about 5 months they were going to go home with someone else.

—–

“Okay, I think I’m ready to be done now,” Y/N said, walking into Lucena and Jennifer’s home to take a peek at the nursery they’d just finished decorating. She was now 7 ½ months along. They were having two girls, which the doctor said likely came from the same embryo. Identical twin girls.

“Illaria and Emma,” Lucena said. “You’re ready for them to come out of there?” She put her hand on her stomach and one of them kicked. 

She was more than ready. She was going to miss them intensely, but in the past few months since her original breakdown, she made peace with the fact that she’d done this for a reason - and she was lucky to be able to get to know the girls. Plus, as Spencer had pointed out, the two of them got most of the parental benefits, like pictures and just watching them grow, without the parental responsibilities of bills and disciplining them when they were being obnoxious teenagers. Y/N couldn’t imagine what she would’ve done without Spencer. He kept her grounded during this roller-coaster experience. “I’m so ready. Everything hurts. Even more so than with Junior or Elia, probably because there’s two of them. Especially the peeing,” she laughed. “I pee constantly. I really should just wear a diaper.”

“We can’t thank you enough,” Lucena laughed, staring down at her stomach. “We almost gave up when our last surrogate backed out, but you’ve given us hope again.”

Months ago, when they first found out they were girls, Spencer had asked why the surrogate backed out last time. Apparently, the couple was purely doing it for some extra cash and had an issue with being a surrogate for a lesbian couple. “That’s fucking stupid,” Spencer had said, eliciting a laugh from the sobbing couple. “Why? I don’t…” He truly just didn’t get it; it was one of the reasons Y/N loved him so much. To him, all that mattered was love.

“Well, they’ll probably be here in about a month,” Y/N said, massaging her stomach as one of the babies kicked incessantly. “Get ready for all kinds of poopy diapers and midnight feedings, times two.”

—–

In the event she didn’t go into natural labor, Y/N had a c-section scheduled for 39 weeks along. But at 38 weeks, she went into labor. Having had two children before, the labor didn’t last very long, but it was intensely painful. One of the girls came out, and then she had to do it all over again. “I just had a baby, go away,” she remembered telling the doctor. Spencer was at her side the entire time, having his hand squeezed off as she pushed. The expectant parents were sobbing in the corner, watching as their little girls made their way into the world. 

After they were born, she took a nap, unbelievably tired from the strain of a natural twin birth, but before mommies and babies left the hospital, Y/N had something she needed to ask them. “Can I ask you two a favor?”

“Anything,” Lucena said. “What do you need?”

“Do you think I could have a moment with the two of them? Just me and them for a minute?” Both babies were placed into her arms, and Spencer kissed her on the head before giving them a minute alone.

“Hi babies,” she started, as the tears came to her eyes. “I’m gonna miss you. I hope you know that you have more than two mommies that love you. You have another mommy and daddy that love you too. You’re very lucky babies.” She cried and cried as she clutched them close. This was without a doubt the hardest thing she had ever done, but the next day, when she watched Lucena and Jennifer carry them outside to their car, their faces alight with the joy of new parenthood, she could feel that she’d done the right thing. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Spencer whispered in her ear. Junior and Elia had been brought to the hospital that morning. “Now we have our family and they have one too. All thanks to you.”


End file.
